


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by sennhang



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Nightmares
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennhang/pseuds/sennhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作者：我笔下的Sam是616和动画的混合体，所以会参考漫画里的设定，但你并不用熟知这些内容，只需要好好享受这个故事！虽然两个角色已经达到法定的最低性交合法年龄*，但我还是把两人的年龄提到18岁。</p>
<p>译者注释：<br/>关于最低合法性交年龄，在美国各州设定不同最低合法性交年龄，通常由16岁至18岁。31州订定为16岁，8州订定为17岁，12州订定为18岁。（资料来源于维基百科）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dream a Little Dream of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391245) by [WebbedUpKatanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas). 



> The words counting should be 10363, not whatever it said. Since I keep character's names in English, ao3 would ignore the Chinese words and only count the English words.
> 
> 译文字数应是10363字，因为译文混着英文名，所以ao3只算了英文字数。【手动再见

这不奇怪。

 

一点也不！

 

最后总是躺在Peter的床上一点儿也不奇怪。和他依偎一起在早晨醒来也不奇怪……算不上奇怪吧……

 

好吧，是有点令人尴尬。

 

但这不牵扯同性恋或是别的什么！当然也不是他们之前讨论过的。这只是……很自然地就发生了。

 

事情是这样的：从Sam还很小的时候他就开始做噩梦了。并没有什么特定的原因，但它总是时常发生。在家时，无论什么时候他从噩梦中惊醒，因恐惧而大口喘气时，Kaelynn都会爬到他床上握住他的手，她的陪伴能让他冷静下来再返回梦乡。而在她出生之前，他会爬去和父母睡在一起，或是只与母亲在一起，因为他父亲还泡在酒吧里。

 

在Peter家住的两个月中Sam发现Peter也会做噩梦。不同于他的大叫或是急促喘嘘，Peter醒来时会小声地哭泣。

 

第一次Peter被他的那些梦境所纠缠的时候，他的啜泣声惊醒了Sam。

 

柔和宁静的月光穿过窗户洒进房间，传来的哭泣声有些模糊，这让他有种不真实的感觉。他几乎以为自己是在做梦，但这充满痛苦的哭泣声让他意识到自己是醒着的。有一瞬间他认为那是Kaelynn，使他立刻从惺忪中清醒过来，驱使着他循着声音去看看到底发生了什么事。

 

然后他看到了Peter，Peter也看着他，此时他终于意识到这声音太过低沉，不可能是小女孩的哭声。

 

同情与担忧瞬间将他吞没，而Peter只是合上了眼，用手背将多余的水分抹去。如果他当时就意识到那是Peter，他就会做得更礼貌些，假装他什么都没听到。

 

“对—对不起，”Peter说，他的声音被抽泣声断开了。

 

“你还好吗？”Sam有些不安，他从没见过Peter在任何场合哭过。没有了防备和平时挂在嘴边的玩笑话，他看起来要更瘦小，更脆弱一些。

 

“当然。不过是噩梦。我没事的。”他应付道。Sam能看到他正在颤抖，只能模糊地看见他的脸因绝望和痛苦而扭曲。

 

也许是因为疲倦，或是多年作为兄长的本能，驱使着他在看到Peter伤心时想要抚慰他，他几乎没怎么细想就爬上了他的床。

 

“你—你要干什么？”Peter又一次呛住了，声音中带着不解。

 

“别说话，”他回答道，将他轻轻推到一边给自己留出空间，保持着亲近又不那么亲密的距离，然后迟疑地把手放到Peter的肩膀上。

 

“Sam……”Peter又出声了。Sam很难不去在意手掌下僵硬的肌肉和因为抽泣依然在颤抖的身体。

 

“Parker……闭上嘴。继续睡吧行吗？”他的手在肩膀上安抚着，弱化了他僵硬的语气也让Peter像个漏气的旧气球般放松了下来，稍稍向他靠近了些。他现在能感觉到从Peter身体中传来的热量，听到细微的和啜泣呼吸声，然后在他睡着后一切又融于寂静无声。

 

在Peter的呼吸终于平静并伴着他自己的心跳睡着时，他也让自己放松陷入沉睡。

 

第二天早上是有点尴尬，不过也没多少。幸运的是就算他们曾抱在一起睡也没有持续多长时间，他们是以背对背的姿势醒来的，不过他们的背是紧贴着的。

 

“老天为什么五点就要醒？”在Peter的闹钟响起的时候，Sam抱怨了一句，没记错的话他们还要训练。而Peter在发出了一长串痛苦的呻吟之后，翻身将头埋在枕头里，就在Sam的头旁边。

 

“嗯哼，”peter的呓语让Sam立刻起身，揉了揉眼睛驱赶困意。

 

“什么？”Sam低头看着他。

 

“再睡五分钟，”Peter嘟囔着，脸从枕头里出来并在上面留了道口水印。

 

“好吧……但你在我的枕头上留得到处都是口水，”Sam撇了撇嘴然后僵住了，因为他想起了这不是他的枕头，那是Peter的。

 

他在Peter的床上。

 

看得出来Peter也同时想到了这一点，因为他的脸立刻变红了并坐起身，睁大的眼睛里充满了不安。

 

“呃……我想我们该穿上衣服了，”他的声音很小，脸因为他的选词又红了一分。Sam也脸红了，因为他发现Peter穿着一整套的睡衣而他只穿着条旧短裤。

 

“的确。要是我们让Ava等的话她肯定会生气了，”他尴尬地说，马上下床冲向卫生间。

 

“是啊。而且我们也不像承受Fury的暴怒，”peter随口附和。Sam发出了几声干巴巴的笑声，不是因为这句双关，而是房间里的尴尬程度要把他逼疯了。

 

Peter叫他的名字时他在门口踌躇了片刻。

 

“怎么了？”他终于决定走出来，然后看到peter有些局促地盘腿坐在床上。

 

“嗯，我就是想说句……谢谢，”peter不安地摸着他的后颈，“还有很抱歉把你吵醒了。”

 

他有点想要取笑他，这是一种遇到peter就自动开启的本能，找到他的弱点然后猛击直到peter反击。但他还记得昨夜Peter的样子，迷惘且脆弱，而且他明白他永远不会嘲笑那样的他。绝不。况且，Sam清楚在午夜惊醒的恐惧感。

 

“没什么。”于是他选择什么都不说，在还没有改变主意之前走到门外。“记得给我买瓶饮料，然后我们就两清了蛛网头，”他又补了一句，然后听见 Peter在他身后愤愤地骂了声“混蛋”，不禁笑出了声。

 

……

 

第二次是Sam的错。

 

他在夜空中飞行，驾着气流升得越来越高，完全不管自己会被带到哪里。他很爱这么做：飞到足够高然后假装他回到了群星之间。身下的万家灯火像宝石一样闪烁，与头顶的星空交相辉映。如果现在能有人陪伴那就更好了，这样想着Sam开始往家的方向飞去。不是梅姨的房子；是他真正的家，那个母亲与妹妹即将入睡的家。她们可能会为了跟他说话而强打精神，不过他现在激动的心情盖住了那点小小的愧疚。降到家附近时他开始加速，甚至激动地转了好几圈。他很想家，只是想到马上能见到家人就让他内心无法平静。

 

直到他看见他的家不见了。

 

Sam的心沉了下去。寂静黑暗中，地面上一个冒着烟的弹坑取代了本应该在原地的房子。他觉得自己似乎在碎石之中看到了妹妹的泰迪熊。

 

他这才意识到自己失败了，保护每一个他想保护的人是他成为Nova的原因，但他失败了。他开始往地面上的黑洞不断下坠，下坠……

 

听到尖叫声让他瞬间醒来，他被惊起的一刻想是否有人还活着，冲他大喊寻求帮助。而下一秒他不解自己是如何从还冒着烟的废墟一下到了一间亮着微弱灯光的卧室，随即他意识到是自己在大声尖叫，然后合上了嘴。

 

“Sam？”一个担忧的声音从黑暗中传来，但是他的声音哽在嗓子里无法回答。他呼吸急促，身体微微颤抖，一遍遍告诉自己那只是个梦。他的噩梦通常是关于一头潜伏在黑暗中的野兽，有着尖利的牙齿和爪子。从来没有一次是关于他的家庭的。

 

“Sam！”Peter突然蹲在他身前，手放在他的肩膀，试图想要看他的脸。

 

“嗯。抱歉。”他哽咽着回道，只能感觉到自己眼眶中的泪水。

 

“做噩梦了？”Peter温和地问道，看到他点头后脸上全是关切。Sam想向前倾身让对方抱住自己，但是在此之前Peter就站了起来，还把他拉起来。

 

“来吧，”他小声说，并把他拉到床上。他让Sam先爬上床，躺到靠墙的位置。他感受着身后来自Peter身体的温暖。有那么一会儿他只能听到自己破碎的呼吸声和Peter调整睡姿的摩擦声。他能感觉到他的心脏在快速跳动，每一次心跳就像鼓一样要把重重他敲出躯壳，还有眼泪滑落脸颊的湿热感。突然，一只手放到了他的肩膀。

 

刚开始他被吓了一大跳，但Peter抱歉地安抚了他。他将注意力集中在Peter温暖的掌心，而不是闭眼时出现的废墟的画面，不知怎的，他渐渐地再次滑入梦乡。

 

……

 

在那之后就变成了一种习惯。不过每天早上醒来时发现两人偎在一起依旧会觉得有些不对劲，但为了安心的夜晚是值得的。有些晚上Sam甚至都想直接爬上床，而不是先要在地上的床垫上努力找一个舒服的姿势，但他很快就赶走了那些奇怪的想法。为什么他会想和Peter一起睡呢？呃……是想睡在Peter的床上。和他一起睡听起来很傻。

 

他还很努力不去想某次他醒来的时候Peter整个人都挂在了他身上，他僵硬地（此处并无双关）看着Peter的腿横在他身上，屁股还压着他的晨勃。他躺在床上一动都不敢动了至少两分钟，直到吵到天际的闹钟响起，他赶紧抽开身体像是被火烧到，却失手掉下了床，随即听到了Peter的嘲笑声。整件事的每个部分都冒着傻气，所以Sam才会特别想忘掉。但不知道怎的，他发现自己仍会经常想这件本不该被记起的事。

 

除此之外的事情一切正常。他们依旧在白天拌嘴，像猫狗一样见到就打，表现得就像他们之前一样。而在那些他们失眠的日子里，他们会变得不那么刻薄，反而更加注意着对方的状态。至少在战斗中这能帮助他们知道在经过一夜无眠之后对方没大可能会赢得两人之间的小竞争，同样，清楚在战斗结束后不要提出除了窝在沙发上之外的任何建议也无伤大雅，尽管小队的其它人都想去市中心找乐子。

 

所以除了一些奇怪的想法之外，Sam觉得整件事完全不奇怪。换而言之他……直到现在。

 

今天就像平常一样。训练，上课，午饭时间拯救世界，上更多的课，然后是披萨和游戏时间（他将Peter打了个落花流水），最后睡前跟小队一起看电影。看到一半的时候Peter和Sam就开始互相扔爆米花，没过几分钟后Luke把整碗的爆米花倒到他俩的头上警告他们闭嘴。幸好准备了不止一碗的爆米花，他们仍可以边看边吃，但是Sam边抖身上的爆米花边回他和Peter的房间休息。

 

“我得说，两秒我就能打败那个恐龙玩意儿，而且还不需要那个蠢不拉几的机器人。”在Peter进屋关灯时，Sam从被子里爬起来自夸道。

 

“那个叫开菊兽，还有机器人一点都不蠢，以及你绝对撑不过五分钟水桶头。”Peter反驳他，并抹黑往回走，不可避免地踩到了Sam。

 

“嗷！”

 

“抱歉，”Peter听起来完全没有丝毫愧疚，反而有点得意。

 

“你当然抱歉了，”Sam在他身后嘟囔了一句，然后调整到更舒服姿势。“说真的，你怎么知道？你说不定是其中一个坐在一边跟恐龙大脑亲亲我我的科学书呆。”

 

“不……就我这运气我可能要跟你一起同感，不得不容忍你和你高出新天际的自负。光听你嘴上吹牛就够了，我真的不需要知道那个水桶底下都有什么，”Peter的声音半睡不醒，语气中带着愉悦。

 

“能连接我的大脑是你的荣幸Parker。我敢打赌我会在你脑子里看到各种科学胡扯和蜘蛛网。”Sam打了个哈欠，没等Peter回答就睡着了。

 

他不知道自己为什么会醒来。

 

房间里还一片漆黑，表针指向凌晨两点。他并没有做那种梦，也并不需要上厕所。完全不知道为什么自己会突然清醒，直到听见Peter的呼吸声他才明白。

 

他听起来像是又哭了，却试图掩饰，Sam忍不住去猜想为什么。毕竟之前有无数次他在他面前放声大哭，何必这次害羞？

 

说不定是他觉得有些尴尬。也许是他不想吵到Sam，特别是最近他做恶梦的频率更高了。一般来说Sam才是做噩梦最多的那个，Peter几乎没有，但最近两周他却做了三次噩梦。

 

Sam清空思绪。他刚开始也觉得有些过意不去，但现在都已经养成习惯了，Peter居然还会蠢到认为自己会介意。他不禁好奇之前有多少个夜晚Peter也是这样掩饰自己，想到自己错过了那么多次睡Peter床的机会，他心中泛起一丝奇异的烦躁。Peter在黑暗中独自哭泣听起来可非常不妙。

 

Peter的喘息声传来，Sam为Peter在努力掩饰啜泣声而感到心中一紧。他站起来，就像他之前做过的无数次那样，悄悄走到床边滑进被子。

 

Sam的手放在他肩膀时，Peter僵住了，并发出小小的惊讶声。

 

“别担心，是我，”Sam轻声说道，并凑近了些。Peter今晚是平躺着的，完全不是他平常睡觉的姿势，但他似乎紧张到无法转身。Sam觉得自己一定是吓到他了，而说定说不定正为掩饰被抓到而感到尴尬。

 

“嘿，没关系，”他终于打破了只有Peter呼吸声的静默。“我之前又不是没见过你这个样子。不过……已经没事了Peter，”他说。Peter似乎被呛住了，转过头双目圆睁地盯着Sam。

 

“你-Sam你干什……”他一时语无伦次，而Sam注意到他的胸腔剧烈起伏着，不禁皱起眉头，笨拙地在Peter的肩膀安抚他。

 

“Dude没事了，”他的声音似乎有些过大吓到了Peter。

 

“好-好吧，”Peter回答道，他的身体依然僵硬，盯着Sam的目光充满了不解，完全不知对方在干什么。Sam觉得他一定是经历了一个噩梦级别的噩梦。

 

他想用自己的陪伴让Peter安心，于是他凑得更近了，两人的距离微乎其微，他甚至能感觉到Peter轻微的颤抖。

 

“Sam，”几分钟后Peter沙哑的声音将他从浅眠中拽出来。

 

“什么？”

 

“我不知道你在干什么，但是我真的需要……”Peter没再继续说下去，睁大的双眼带着期许看着他。还没清醒的Sam下意识地点头，Peter惊讶地吸了口气。

 

“等会儿……什么？我刚刚同意了什么？”他的话音刚落，Peter向他转身。

 

“……你为什么要跟我一起躺在床上？”Peter的问题里充满了不确定，同时Sam也感觉到有个硬硬的东西顶着他的大腿，并无意识地摩擦了几下。

 

他这才意识到Peter没穿裤子。

 

他的眼睛瞪得溜圆，一瞬不瞬地盯着突然变得窘迫的Peter。

 

“你……你没做噩梦是不是？”Sam只能挤出这句话，他这才如醍醐灌顶般想清了一切，沉重的呼吸声，更多的喘息而不是抽泣……他之前怎么会那么傻？

 

“操，”Peter低咒了一句，像是尽了最大努力保持屁股不动。在层层恐慌和尴尬之下，Sam想知道在他爬上床之前Peter已经近到什么程度了。这个想法激起一阵电流窜过脊椎。

 

“天啊，天啊，”Peter不安地转身坐起，双手掩面。“喔很卜琼。”

 

“Webs你真该停下胡言乱语了。”Sam的声音很平稳，只有一点点破音。

 

“我很抱歉，”Peter抬起头却拒绝眼神接触。“我居然，哦天哪我居然冲着你的腿发情，”Peter听起来像是想马上从地球消失，而Sam不知道该说什么。惊讶使他失语，再加上他还在回想Peter裸露的勃起扫过腿上皮肤的感觉。

 

“没事，”Sam感觉到自己硬了，黑暗中他隐约看到了Peter勃起的形状，同时脑子里也不停地循环着之前与之接触的感觉。“我是说……毕竟我才是那个爬上你床的人”

 

“你那是出于好心，以为我做了噩梦，而我……天哪。我真的很抱歉Sam，”他嘟囔个不停，又一次沮丧地将脸藏回了手心。这一幕让Sam从空想退了回来。如果有人要说抱歉的话那应该是他。说到底，他没打声招呼也没问就爬上了床。但Peter看起来像是自责的那个。

 

“我不应该……我以为……你说你之前看到过我这样，所以我以为你会……”Peter发出一声呻吟。“这太傻了。你当然不是这个意思……而我还……”

 

Sam盯着他，心中一片慌乱。Peter以为他想要勾引他？以为Sam之前听到或见到过他做所以才会准备干些什么？帮他打出来？这个想法让热度往下身蔓延的同时也让红晕爬上了他的脸。

 

一切都有了解释。

 

从Peter之前没把他踢下床来看，那个“无意识地摩擦”是有意的。他没有拒绝自己。也就是说Peter，至少从某些方面想的话，真的想要他。

 

笑意慢慢爬上Sam嘴角，同时他还要抑制住自己想要跳舞的冲动，这一切都因为Peter想要他。Peter想要抚摸他也想被他触碰，这让Sam硬到了一个此生新高度。

 

不过这并没有持续很长时间，因为Peter在手掌后面发出一声哀嚎，然后抬起头来看向他，双眼充满恳求。

 

“我真的很抱歉Sam，”他看起来极度脆弱。“别生气，还有千万千万别恨我。如果你想换房间也无所谓，只要千万别——”Peter咬着嘴唇皱着眉头，试图从Sam的脸上看出他的态度。

 

“闭嘴吧，”说完Sam就倾身隔着大半张床亲上了Peter的嘴。说实话，这是个不怎么样的吻，没有正中靶心，而Peter也因为太过惊讶而没有回吻，不过Sam还是非常满意，因为直到结束Peter都是一副说不出话来的样子。

 

Sam一脸坏笑而Peter脸红了，手摸过嘴唇，看起来完全不敢相信刚才发生了什么。

 

“你亲了我，”他用指责的语气说，并盯着他。Sam眨眨眼。

 

“呃是啊。你之前在犯傻。”他有点困惑，突然害怕如果只是他自作多情了怎么办。但下一秒Peter突然扑过来给他一个深吻，生气的那种，唇齿间夹杂着好斗和郁结的沮丧。

 

“你可真混蛋，“分开后他小声说道，呼吸打在Sam湿润的唇上。

 

“Dude你说什么？我怎么就混蛋了？”Sam被冒犯到了。他很确定Peter该渴求更多，而不是第一时间污蔑他。这完全讲不通。

 

“你是我见过的最笨的笨蛋了，”Peter呻吟了一声，将额头靠在Sam额头上。“我一开始以为你想要我，然后觉得你可能会恨死我，结果你亲了我？你绝对是我见过的最蠢的混蛋。”他微笑起来，Sam能感觉到Peter的下唇轻扫过自己下唇，这让他的勃起抽动了一下。

 

他不知道该说什么所以他决定再次吻上Peter，Sam的舌头进入时Peter张开了嘴，发出了轻微的声音。他将Peter拉得更近了，在Peter的手纠缠在他头发的同时，他的手也在Peter腰上开心地游走。他本来想边亲边想如何回答，但很快Peter的亲吻就让他没办法处理“想”这么复杂的事情了。在他俩分开之后，Sam舔舔嘴唇，突然意识到Peter之前在手淫而现在可能还在忍受着勃起的痛苦，这让他心中充满紧张与激动。

 

“你是不是还……”他没法说完整个问题。不过从Peter跟着他的目光看向他的大腿来看，Peter很清楚他的问题。

 

“对啊，”Peter很快小声回他，几乎听不清。

 

“我大概可以帮你解决那个……你过你想的话。”他试图让自己的声音听起来更温和且充满魅力，但是就算是他自己也觉得自己声音太过尖细高昂，完全跟魅力不着边。

 

Peter睁大了眼睛并快速瞥了眼Sam的小帐篷，然后咧嘴一笑。“多么无私的提议，”他翻个白眼挖苦道。那只没在Sam头发里的手迟疑地，甚至中途停了一下之后，放在了Sam大腿的裸露肌肤上。

 

Sam吞吞口水。这一切奇异且不真实，他几乎害怕这只是个梦，因为他做过几个跟现在很相像的梦。不过在他的那些梦里他一般已经压倒Peter在床了，而不是像现在这样坐在一起，只因为他的手放在他的腿上就紧张到出汗，像个处子一样，好吧他本来就是。

 

“说的就跟你不喜欢似的蛛网头，”在终于找回说话能力之后他才奚落了一句。他心不在焉地舔舔唇，然后Peter就跨坐在他身上，再次紧紧将两人的嘴唇压在一起。Sam回吻过去，手也溜进Peter的睡衣里面，感受到对方皮肤的热度。当他想起Peter没穿裤子的时候，Sam又感觉到自己的勃起一跳。

 

他边思考Peter迷恋自己头发的可能性，鉴于此时Peter的两只手都插进了他的头发里轻轻打着旋，另一边他忍不住发出一声呻吟。Peter一定爱死了这个声音，因为他的屁股突然向下碾去，天啊天啊，那是Peter的勃起摩擦着他自己的。他再次呻吟，不过这次声音更响更破碎，他也忍不住往上顶好制造更多摩擦。

 

“Peter，”他甚至都懒得先结束亲吻就说，气息喷吐到了另一个人嘴里。现在轮到Peter发出抱怨了，于是将他拖进一个又一个的吻里，还用力抚摸他的大腿，直到Sam觉得自己可能会因为纯粹的快感而爆炸。

 

他们应该先谈一谈，因为他心中有许多不解。Peter喜欢他多久了？他真的喜欢他吗？还是说Peter只是在性头上而Sam正好撞上了？他怎么知道吸吮Sam脖子的某处会让他融化喘吁，还挠伤了他的后背，使得Peter在他大腿上绷成了弓形？

 

在他能让Peter退后之前，他突然意识到自己完全都不在乎这些问题，他只想Peter回到他腿上，他的唇回到他的上面。“Peter，回来，”他有些气急地抱怨道，想要把他拉回腿上。而Peter毫无帮助地笑个不停，然后用他的超强力量把Sam往前拉到他身上。

 

“放松dude，这样更好，”Peter冲着还在他身上找平衡的Sam坏笑了一下，接着手向下伸去，摩擦起对方还被衣物包裹着勃起。

 

“啊！”Sam大叫，在寂静的屋子里显得格外响亮，而Peter不得不赶紧让他闭嘴，完全忽略了他的小队在母舰上早就习惯了Sam的噩梦，所以他们根本不会过来看看Sam是为什么发出这种声音。

 

“天啊，你可真吵，”Peter小声说道，这句话本应该带着平时嫌弃的语气，但这次听起来却有点惊叹的意味，而Sam觉得自己的心砰砰跳个不停。他张嘴想回他一句，但是Peter的手拉下了他的短裤环住了他的勃起，这让他不确定自己曾看到过像现在一样多的星星，就算在他生活在太空里的时候都没有。

 

他的手来回动了几次，Sam不得不附身吻他才能遮掩住自己发出的恳求声，毕竟现在的声音听起来一点都不像是在做噩梦了。在Peter的手掌擦过勃起顶端的时候，Sam终于倒在了他身上。Peter笑着调整了下姿势，好让两人的勃起蹭到一起，同时手再次埋进了Sam柔软的头发里。有那么一会儿他想抱怨，因为头发上沾上前液让他有些不适，但很快Peter摆动的屁股让他转移了注意力，两人的勃起以一种超棒的方式相互摩擦。Sam嘟囔着也开始摆动臀部，两人之间的摩擦让他们都开始呻吟出声。

 

他本来打算慢慢来，但是他俩已经离从容不迫相隔甚远，于是很快他们就滚在了一起，不顾一切地拉近与对方之间的距离。Peter的勃起坚硬炙热且完美，使得Sam突然渴望去触碰他那里，尤其这可能是他唯一的机会。他动了动，手滑过Peter的腹肌，Peter不禁打颤，直到他的手指扫过他紧绷的勃起。Peter强忍住但还是发出一声声响，而Sam能感觉到身下的人开始颤抖。当Sam被那个声音逗笑吻上来的时候，Peter咬了他的嘴唇作为报复，而Sam有些吃惊于自己有多喜欢这个，继续往前摇动臀部发出开心的呻吟声。

 

之前的焦虑紧张现在都不见了，完全被两人渴望彼此的欲潮扫到了一边。Sam毫不后悔将两人握在手里，一直打到没人能假装可以专心亲吻为止。

 

“行了蛛网头，该射了，”他边咆哮边努力跟高潮作斗争。他是绝对不会先射的，但是Peter真的该快点了因为他马上就要到了。

 

“你先，”Peter咬牙喘息着回答他。两人的不和以一种全新而更好胜的方式呈现，他俩都试图让对方先射。Sam用力捋过Peter的头发，而Peter回给他一个耳下的吻痕，无疑给这场火辣的竞争又添了一把火。最后结束于Peter双手滑到他的臀部，Sam因Peter的揉捏而气喘个不停。终于在Peter咬上他的脖颈时Sam失去控制地射了出来。高潮使他目眩神迷，除了颤抖和低沉地呻吟之外干不了别的，但他还是拼命试图移动自己的手。

 

当他看向Peter的时候对方看起来惊呆了，眨着眼像是完全没见过怎么火辣的场景。同时他也看起来像是个自鸣得意的混蛋。

 

Sam缓了一会儿，放开了手中自己过度敏感的的阴茎，好让自己的手指紧紧握住Peter。他快速地撸着，手上还带着之前他自己的精液，这种粘滑的触感让Peter发出了绝对下流的声音。

 

“别撑着了Pete，”Sam在他耳旁低语。“来吧。射出来”

 

“Sam，快了……啊Sam！”Sam的名字还未完全出口Peter就颤抖着高潮了。他呻吟的方式像是一首赞美诗，他绝不会想忘记有人以这种方式念他的名字。

 

两人都在急促地喘着气。他困倦地眨眨眼，想到现在应该放开Peter的阴茎了。他知道一直握着会很奇怪，而他应该在知道对方射了的时候放手，但他完全不后悔。这也许是他此生唯一机会了，如果是那样的话，反正他俩的关系也要往奇怪的方向发展，所以他还是及时行乐吧。

 

“呃，嘿Light Brite，我是刚把你杀了吗？”Peter犹豫地问他。Sam在放手并躺到一边之前又撸动了几下，引起了他的不满。

 

“你已经是个……死人……了，”Sam的声音含糊不清。就算是一片黑Sam也敢说，Peter的表情表明他完全不买账。“因为我刚杀了你，通过性。”

 

Peter不屑地哼了声，然后坐起来到处找消失在纠缠一起的被子床单里的裤子。“想得美。你听起来分明就是我用性杀了你。或是至少把你少的可怜的脑子榨了出来。”Sam在黑暗里努力辨析他的轮廓，试图从阴影里找到即将藏在裤子里的大腿和臀部。

 

“一个刚被我弄得只能呻吟的家伙可没资格那么说。当我施展魔法的时候没法想出机灵话的感觉怎么样？”在Peter回来躺下搂住他的时候，他看向他，露出一个疲倦的微笑。

 

“事实上还不赖，”Peter承认，脸靠在Sam的肩膀上，有些害羞地凑得更紧了。

 

“当然，”Sam打了个哈欠。低头看Peter发现他已经睡着了，打着酣流着口水，完全跟吸引人挂不上钩。

 

但他还是想永远这样盯着他。

 

但他合上了眼睛，只有一小会儿，当他再次睁开眼睛的时候阳光已经从通过窗户照了进来。

“几点了？”Peter在他耳边问道，声音有些含糊，这把他吓了一跳。再次跟Peter搂在一起还是感觉不对劲，他半睡半醒地想着。花了好久昨晚的记忆才涌上来，这让他面色通红，往下看去，发现他的腿绕着Peter的腿，胳膊随意地搭在Peter身上好跟他捱得更近。

 

“操，已经八点半了，上学要迟到了！”Sam脱口而出，然后对着Peter从床上弹起然后惊恐看表的样子大笑不止。

 

“该死，该死，你要带着咱俩飞过去了，我要错过我的……等一下，”他生气地看向马上就要笑死在床上的Sam。

 

“今天周六。你真该看看你的表情蜘蛛呆！天啊你可真是个笨蛋，”Sam笑得喘不上气，而Peter生气地拍了他肩膀一下。

 

“而你是个混蛋，”他抱怨道。他想再打他一下但Sam抓住了他的手，很快他俩就在床上打了起来，手指纠缠在一起，所有的尴尬在他俩拌嘴和叫对方外号里消失不见了。

 

最终Peter占了上风，成功地将他压在床上，带着一脸坏笑。

 

“放弃了没sunshine？”Peter得意地问道，他稍微起来一点好让Sam起来靠在床头躺着，毕竟那样更舒服一些。

 

Sam转过头，试图隐藏起他的笑容。“Sunshine？说真的蛛网头？”

 

“呃是啊，星星的能量不是吗，所以我觉得会很搭，”Peter试图回答地更随意一些，但是Sam看向他的时候发现他的脸变红了。

 

“我觉得至少没跟其他的一样傻，”他小声回他。

 

Peter带着无法被读懂的表情盯着他，而他有些想要打破这个紧张的局面或是直接跑掉，但他不能。“所以……呃，”他的声音变得微小，因为Peter在慢慢地俯下身，慢到他有足够的时间能转头或是推开他。但他选择拽着Peter蠢爆了的睡衣将他拉入一个炽热却柔软的吻。

 

“很好。所以那并不是一个特别真实的梦。”Peter笑起来。他眼睛徘徊在Sam的眼睛和嘴唇之间，脸上挂着的傻笑让他显得更蠢了。他的双手在Sam的肩膀上轻轻捏了一下，然后再次凑上来，以更快的速度亲了上来。

 

卧室很温暖，而Peter的皮肤在Sam掌下一片火热。这个吻十分慵懒，就像是他们拥有世界上的所有时间，就像是Sam曾想要的那样。就算他的脚麻了而Peter还完全压在他的腿上。

 

他不知道他们到底亲了多久，也不知道如果没有敲门声打扰他们还能再亲多久。很不幸，无论谁是那个敲门的人都没什么耐心就闯了进来。

 

“我想我听见了你俩在打架，你们起了吗？梅想—— **天啊我的眼睛** ，”Luke尖叫着举起胳膊好遮住眼前的一切。

 

Peter叫了一下连忙从Sam的大腿下去，而Sam赶紧拉过被子盖住自己，尽管他并没有裸着。

 

“Dude，你有没有听一个词叫敲门？”他俩异口同声，只不过Sam听起来更生气而Peter的语气更窘迫，不过他俩的脸都很红且尴尬要死。

 

“我敲门了。你们俩可真恶心！还有我不管你俩关系有多近，但是同时说同样的话真的很让人毛骨悚然。”Luke退了出去然后摔门而去，他们依然能听见他在走廊里大声咆哮。

 

他俩转头惊讶地看向对方，谁都没说话。但很快沉默被他俩的笑声打破。

 

“你有没有——哈哈哈哈哈你有没有看到他的脸，”Sam笑得在床上打滚。

 

“他就跟见鬼了似的，”Peter也笑得喘不过气来。他翻了个身于是两人变成面对面的姿势，最终笑声被互相打量所取代。

 

“所以，”Peter说，声音有些不稳，甚至最后一个字都有点破音。他紧张地打量了一会儿Sam的表情。

 

“是的，”Sam吐出一口气。Peter又一次轻吻了他，他知道他永远都不会厌倦Peter的嘴唇印上来的感觉。

 

“我们大概该起床了，”过了一会儿他说。

 

“或者……我们可以不起。再睡五分钟？”Peter期待地问道，说着他就已经眼睛半闭依偎在他旁边。

 

“好。再睡五分钟。”

 

……

 

“Danny今早替你们干了所有的家务，”他俩一下楼就受到了来自沙发上的Ava的怒火。在她的瞪视之下，两人都有些害怕得发抖，因为他们知道这不是什么好兆头。

 

“这不是什么难事，”Danny耸耸肩，笑着看着他俩。“重要的不是家务的多少，而是做家务之后获得零花钱的多少，”他的这句话让Peter发出懊恼的声音。

 

“等会儿，你拿走了我们的零花钱？”Sam大叫起来，听起来伤心欲绝。

 

“说得好Danny。既然他俩忙着亲嘴没时间帮忙，钱是你应得的，”Luke怨念的声音从角落里传来，看谁都像是对方踢了他的小狗一样。

 

“LUKE！”他俩同时大喊。

 

“这还是让我毛骨悚然，”Luke说，他像是就算打着抖也要揍他俩一拳。

 

“也许我们想亲口告诉大家，”Peter试图压低声音，但Luke还是非常响地哼了一声，而Ava在沙发上笑个不停。

 

“说的就跟是个秘密似的，”Ava无情地嘲笑道。“所有人除了你俩都知道你们两个笨蛋互相吸引。”

 

Danny笑得脸要裂开了。

 

“没错。我为你俩感到高兴，但不意味着我需要看你俩互相吸脸，”Luke暴躁地加上一句。

 

“所以，哦我不知道……也许你该不要那样闯进我们的房间，”Sam说。他因“我们的房间”这个词而感到欣喜，那是一种在他说出来之前从来没有过的感觉，同时他还必须努力让自己看上去很自然，尽管他想一直笑到永远。

 

“你该庆幸你只看到了亲吻，”Danny在Luke能回他前就笑出声。他看起来乐不可支，而Sam有点脸红，因为Danny是唯一一个在此之前知道他的暗恋的。

 

“Danny！心理影像！你为要说那种话！”Luke呻吟道。

 

“想想另一种可能性你还有什么不好受的，”Danny笑着用胳膊捅捅Luke，看着后者惊恐的表情。

 

趁没人注意，Sam在背后拉住Peter的手。他瞥见对方露出一个微笑，于是凑过去偷亲他的脸颊。

 

“你们俩是不是要让人受不了了？”Ava的声音把他俩吓了一跳。她的目光里半是愉悦半是厌恶，不过已经快被他俩的白痴行为磨光了。

 

“什么时候Sam是可以忍受的了？”Peter找回镇静后这样回她。“他是我见过的最受不了的人，而且我可是见过Jameson的。”

 

Sam的肩膀撞了他一下。“嘿！”

 

“怎么了？这可是实话！”

 

“比Jameson还差？真的？”

 

最后Ava把他俩踢出了房间因为两人打架太吵，然后两人在楼梯上就开始亲热起来。Peter轻咬Sam的嘴唇，后者尽力不让自己呻吟地太大声。他没打算失去自控能力，但随后Peter的手滑上的他的上衣，拇指在他的乳首打转，于是Sam将他推倒。他开始无意识地用臀部压着对方，而Peter也很踊跃地也压回去。

 

没一会而Luke从角落里出来，在路过楼梯下方时惊恐地僵住了。“快回屋！”他大吼着把他俩拉开，然后拎着他俩上楼前往他们的屋子。

 

他把他俩扔到了床上然后关门离去，而那两人笑倒在床上。他们笑到痛，这是一个可以爬到对方身上的好理由，所以等笑声停下的时候，他们俩处于一个非常适于亲吻的姿势。

 

“看起来你这里遇到了点小麻烦。如果你愿意我大概能帮到你，”在他俩亲吻后Peter坏笑着问他。他带着恶魔式的表情盯着Sam的小帐篷，后者只能点头紧张地咬唇，这让恶魔表情加深了。

 

Peter快速地亲了一下他，然后俯身将对方的上衣掀开好亲吻他的胸膛。继之前在楼梯上时手指的抚弄之后，他的舌头舔弄着一边的乳首，Sam只能发出喘息声。

 

“我想试一下，”Peter说着，一路亲到了他的腹部。他在到达腰带的时候停下来，期待地看着他。“可以吗？”他紧张地问道。

 

Sam差点因为点头而折断脖子。

 

之后Sam的世界里就只剩下了在他勃起上属于Peter的舌头和嘴唇。他心不在焉地想着，躺在这里，被Peter所需要，被他触碰，被他取悦……这一定是美梦成真了。

 

……

 

到头来并没有那么奇怪。

 

大部分晚上Sam能睡在舒服的床上（除了他俩真吵架而Peter让他睡地板的时候），他们会愉悦地亲吻和做爱。后来，他们会经常约会，一起打坏蛋，互相叫对方外号，不过现在那些外号听起来更像是昵称而不是嘲讽。

 

噩梦还是会发生，但现在当他们惊醒的时候就已经在对方的臂弯里了。Sam亲吻走Peter的泪水，或是Peter抚过他的后背安慰他，不知怎的，当他们拥有彼此的时候噩梦就变得不那么重要了。


End file.
